1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Some control apparatuses are known to receive a USB (Universal Serial Bus) device and transmit data to and from the USB device. A wide variety of devices are available as the USB device. When in use, in some cases the USB device is in connection for a comparatively short period of time, being connected and disconnected frequently, while in other cases the USB device is in connection for a comparatively long period of time. For example, a USB memory, which is a kind of USB device, generally has a comparatively short connection time, being connected and disconnected every time the intended work is done. However, for example, for use in memorizing the situation in which the work is being done for work management or other purposes, the USB memory needs to be held in connected state for a long period of time.
Conventionally known ways to hold the USB memory are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-294260 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-21070. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-294260, the USB memory is inserted into the port and then rotated into fixed state. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-21070, the USB memory is inserted into the port together with a plate material under pressure in an attempt to prevent removal.